1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply devices, and particularly to a power supply device for electronic devices consuming lots of power and a power management method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices that consume lots of power require a number of power supply units (PSUs) to provide power to the electronic device. To save power, when a load value of a load connected to the PSUs is low, a sleep schedule is adopted to allow some PSUs to idle. However, the sleep schedule determines which of the PSUs are to idle without considering a total operation time of each PSU. Therefore, some PSUs may work longer than others and may be damaged easily.